UNDERTALE (film)/Main Transcript/2
1 - Previous - Next - 3 (Frisk and Toriel were got to the house where she lives, they were enter inside) Toriel: Here we are, and i had two special surprise for you Frisk. Frisk: Wow that house is really nice and... (sniffing) is that a Pie? Toriel: That's right, it's Butterscotch and Cinnamon Pie i hope you like it! And this is your room make yourself at home Frisk. (patting Frisk head very nice) Oh i heard the pie is done, i be right back! Frisk: Thanks Toriel. (enter the room where he found the bed that he can rest for the walk) (A dream where the voice is been heard of a adult man told to Frisk) ???: Human, are you here? Listen i know you don't known me, but i can help you to the exit of Mountain Ebott. Don't give just stay determined! (Frisk woke up where he saw the butterscotch and cinnamon pie, so he will save it in his backpack for later when he notice about the exit in MT Ebott. Frisk got to Toriel where she was reading) Toriel: Oh Frisk you're wake up early, i like to tell you something that i always wanted to be a Teacher. It would be wonderful that i can teach many children. So what do you want Frisk? Frisk: Well Toriel... where i can find the exit of the ruins? Toriel: The exit? Ummm... how about you can listen to my bood i'm reading it's called "72 Uses of Snails", do you know that Snails are slow with really bad shoelaces it's really interesting. Frisk: Yeah, but can you tell me where is the exit from the ruins? Toriel: ... Excuse me for a moment Frisk. (Toriel lefted) Frisk: Toriel wait! (Frisk was running to Toriel of what is going on in downstairs) Toriel, why are you running away from me? Toriel: Frisk... if you left at the ruins... many monsters are very dangerous if you are alone... Frisk: Look i will be alright, i can be kind to them without hurting anyone. Toriel: It's true that many monsters have redeem acts, but i saw many children in this. They enter... They leave and They were died... from... King Asgore... Frisk: Toriel i will be alright from the King. Toriel: Please Frisk, go to your room. This is your final warning, I'm going to destroyed the exit. (Toriel walks off from Frisk and entered the Ruins exit, while Frisk going after her) Frisk: Please... Toriel: So you want to leave, are you? Frisk: Of coarse, but don't worry i won't be killed from them and Asgore. Toriel: If you want to leave... you had to get pass thought me first if your are strong to get pass. Frisk: What no, i don't want to hurt you Toriel. (Toriel just ignores of Frisk words and start to attack with her fire powers, after awhile in the battle where Frisk keep spare her when Toriel is stop her attacks) Toriel: I know you want to go home, but please... Go upstairs Frisk. Frisk: Toriel, i don't want to hurt anyone and you too. Toriel: Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child. Frisk: Can i go home pleas... Toriel: No, I completely understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down there. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations... My loneliness... My fear... For you, Frisk... I will put them aside. (Toriel let got of her fire powers) Toriel: Frisk... if you leave the Ruins... do me one thing... Frisk: Yes? Toriel: Please don't come back, and be careful all alone. I hope you understand... Goodbye my child. (Toriel does her final goodbye hug to Frisk and left, Frisk feeling in his soul for his determined then Frisk is leaving the Ruins until when Flowey is waiting for him) Frisk: Flowey! You again, did you cause many troubles that you almost killed me? Flowey: That's is right you idiot, because in this underground is be KILL or BE KILLED and you even spared every-single monsters and even Toriel without hurting, which you been playing by your own rules. But what happen if you accidentally killed a monster where you meet the real killer? Frisk: Listen Flowey I'm can only use defense to protect from attacks, but i won't hurt anyone because i have Determination. Flowey: Alright you can choose your path, just remember i'm the prince of this world's future. Don't worry my monarch... i won't be doing regicide... that would be so very interesting... (Flowey began to laugh menacingly before he leaves) (Frisk must remember to be very careful at the monster where Flowey warned him about, then Frisk walked to the biggest that he was in the snow forest. But Frisk is been followed by someone he had to run to escape from the bridge when) ???: Wait... (An mysterious person is walk toward at Frisk) ???: Human... Do you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand... (Frisk turned around and shake his hand when Whoopee cushion is heard that the person who followed is a skeleton) Frisk: What the? Sans: hehehehehe... the old whoopee cushion hand trick, always classic. heya name sans, sans the skeleton what's your name kid? Frisk: Okay Sans... my name is Frisk. Sans: frisk, that was a very cool name you got there. well i was going to search for humans that my brother told me, but i wasn't for hunting for this. Frisk: That was nice of you Sa... wait you said someone is hunting for humans? Sans: yep. my brother papyrus is always wanted to capture the human with many traps around in snowdin forest. also papyrus is coming, quick follow me. yes pass thought that gate. (Frisk follow Sans where it had the lamp that the shape is the fit) Sans: quick frisk, hide behind this conveniently shaped lamp! Frisk: Okay, tell me when Papyrus is gone. (hides in the lamp) (Papyrus had arrived to see his brother) Sans: sup? Papyrus: YOU KNOW WHAT'S "SUP" BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T... RECALIBRATED. THE. TRAPS! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION AND NEVER MOVE AN INCH! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!? Sans: just only staring at this lamp. it's really cool. do you wanna look? Papyrus: NO! I DON'T HAD TIME SANS, WHAT IF THE HUMAN GETS PASS? SOMEDAY OR LATER, I MUST BE POPULAR AND I MUST BE THE ONE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BECOME AS THE MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD. THEN UNDYNE WOULD BE SO HAPPY IF I CAPTURE THAT HUMAN. Sans: hmm... maybe this lamp will help you out for your problems. Papyrus: SANS!! YOU ARE NOT HELPING ME!! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE!! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!!! Sans: hey hey, take it easy papyrus. i've gotten a ton of work done today. (Papyrus is shocking of what Sans is up to) Papyrus: SANS!! DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT PUN! Sans: a skele-''ton''. Papyrus: GAHH! SANS!!! Sans: oh come on now. i can see you're are smiling. Papyrus: I AM AND I HATE IT! SIGH... WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME... HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION... Sans: wow, sounds like you're really working yourself... (Papyrus staring at Sans) Papyrus: DON'T! Sans: down to the bone. Papyrus: UGH!!! FINE, YOU BETTER MAKE SURE IF THE HUMAN ARRIVES THEN I WILL SET UP THE TRAPS... AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE, "BACKBONE" INTO IT!!!! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!! (he makes his way and returns back again) HEH! (Papyrus left) Sans: okay frisk. my brother is gone. (Frisk jumps off the lamp) Frisk: So he was going to capture me from his traps? Sans: yep. my brother is like to make traps, but some of them are failed many times that he had to fix it. also you better be going kid, if papyrus was here he will be surprise to see the human for the first time. Frisk: Okay thanks Sans, you really helpful. Sans: no prob frisk, and plus watch out for his blue attack. (Sans left off) (While Frisk had been encountered many monster and spare of them when he was been spotted by a dog) Doggo: Hello? Did something move or was it my imagination? If something WAS moving... For example, a human... I'll make sure it NEVER moves again! (Doggo began to fight Frisk, where Frisk must not move from his blue attack then later he petted on his head where Doggo is enjoyed) Doggo: WHAT!!! I'VE BEEN PET!!! POT? PAT? PET? (Then Frisk spared Doggo) Doggo: S-S-S-Something pet me... something that isn't m-m-m-moving... I need some dog treats to think about this. Frisk: There that could take care of it. 1 - Previous - Next - 3 Category:Transcripts